


The Third Sibling

by LockersKnivesandSomthingthatStrives



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: AU where the Okumura brothers have a sis, Characters are a little OC, F/M, Fluff, I seriously hate tags, Who doesn't tho, maybe smut, um...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockersKnivesandSomthingthatStrives/pseuds/LockersKnivesandSomthingthatStrives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was posted on my Quotev account but i dont really use that so i decided to post it here :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on my Quotev account but i dont really use that so i decided to post it here :)

I've always known I was different from the other kids in my school. Maybe it was the fact that I healed quicker, or maybe it was the fact that I was always getting into fights and always feeling the constant anger towards people who hated me… or just people in general. Everyone doesn't know why I'm like this, I mean how could they, i'm adopted. My mom told me she found me crying and scared, still connected to my dead mother in a cave. She says the cave was beautiful, full of the prettiest flowers you could think of and sparkling walls. She looked away from the women for just a second but seen a flash of movement out of the corner of her eye. The dead woman's eyes blink open and whispered a small “I didn't expect this child.” The woman reached for me and my mom allowed the lady a last moment with her child. “Do me a favor and name her Luna after the the bright moon shining tonight.” The woman died a second later, sighing her last breath in this cruel world. My mom told me this story every time I asked about my birth mother, though only recently has she told me the woman's name was Yuri Egin. My mom always calls me her little demon, kind of ironic since we're exorcists. I've had my temtaint since I was very young, i don’t remember exactly when though. I started training to be a knight when I was about 5, awaiting the time when I could use the 3 foot sword my mom gave me. It was all black with a blue ivy design starting at the tip and ending at the hilt where a intricate white rose seemed to be bleeding the same colour as the ivy. My mom tells me it's a demon sword called Keira made from the finest medals and forged for months hundreds of years ago. My rank is intermediate first class, of course I also have my knight title. With my strength I can kill anything threatening my mom, even if we are the same rank.

Today how ever changed my life forever… It started off as a simple call of over demonic activity near Father Fujimoto’s church. Me and my mom left in our normal attire so nobody would expect anything. The outfit included a black tank top, black leggings, combat boots, and a trench coat with badges and pins telling other exorcists we were Knights of the True Cross. We didn't want to be out late so we rushed over there in a matter of minutes. When we got there we heard yelling which wasn’t unusual between the Father and his older twin son. My mom laughed but there was worry in her eyes, meaning something was wrong. “Hold this incase something happens.” She placed a black diamond ring in my hand. “W-wha? No i'm coming with!” She sighed. “Luna, i’m just checking out that alleyway and i'll be right back. You have to keep an eye on the church.” I agreed and she rushed off.

Not even two minutes later a scream pierced the air. It was the sound of something with its soul being crushed along with its body. The scream was my mother’s


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as I heard it I raced over to where she disappeared. A boy from my class, Reiji I think, just stood there. “H-hey have you seen a women come through here?” He started to laugh. The moon’s light shown down on the dirt path and he stepped aside. Brown eyes, once warm and loving stared into my face. Her wild orange hair surrounded her paling honey colored skin, sticking to her purple lips.Blood started to gather around her body. He turned around looking into my eyes smiling sadistically, holding a dripping, bloody heart. My mom’s heart. Everything seemed to slow down and details got clearer. Reiji’s white hair glowed, his red eyes threatening, my feelings were out of control. To say I was pissed off was an understatement times a hundred. “Now, now princess don't get your tail in a twist.” I didn't realize it but my body was covered in a blue aura. My mind must have been making things up to try to settle me down. I didn't care though, I was going to kill this bastard! I drew my blade and charged. He punched my stomach and I bent over in extreme pain, blood dripping from my mouth. This was no human. Reiji, the boy who stalked me once in awhile, was a demon.He took my pained state as an advantage and grabbed my neck, lifting as high as he could. My lungs burned, aching desperately for some oxygen. I could feel my throat being crushed and there was no way I could heal in time. This was it. I was going to die.

Before I blacked out, I could feel a crushing force on my lips. I blacked out seconds later.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke to see a familiar worried green haired male next to me. The male is my best friend, Amaimon. I looked to the side where I last seen my mom's dead figure. Bad idea. I sat up and vomited what was left in my stomachache at the gory scene before me. Amimon rubbed my bad chanting Shh's and it's gonna be alright's. Once I was done I looked in the general direction of where the corpse was. I felt next to nothing, no sadness, no anger, just the feeling that everything changed and dizziness from the hacking I did moments ago. "We should probably head home, Luna..." I nodded and stood up, swaying slightly.  
Amaimon helped me up the stairs to the bathroom so I could take a shower. As I peeled the bloody and sweat stained clothes I noticed a strange sensation on my tailbone. After completely undressing the feeling was still there so I looked in the full body mirror. "AHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL!" Amaimon came running in without thinking and of course I had to be fully naked! I screamed again and grabbed a towel of the shelve near by. Blood gushed from his nose as he ran out the door. He apologized over and over again saying he knew what was going on and that he would tell me later. I ended up taking a cold shower to cool my burning face. It wasn't as though we hadn't seen each other naked, but that was as kids.  
I quickly washed up and grabbed the towel I covered with earlier. After I dried off, I put on my short, silk, black robe and marched out to where Amaimon sat drinking his sweet and spicy red tea. "Whats going on Amaimon!?!" I demanded, putting on my most serious face. "Whoa, calm down Luna. And seriously, stop making that face. Its hilarious." He laughs and I growl at him. "Okay don't bite me." He says under his breath, but I could still hear him. "Your mom, Katrina Uwizaky, didn't explain what happened when she found you fully. Have you ever wondered how Katrina found Yuri in the cave that night?" He didn't wait for me to reply. " She was there to spy on Fujimoto to make sure Yuri and her unborn child were put to death. Except she was already half dead and there was two twin boys. One was burning bright with blue flames. Katrina never caught the names of the children though, but she did catch that a demon named Mephisto Phelas sealed the blue flamed baby's power onside a demon sword. They didn't kill Yuri like planned but Fujimoto did take the two children and ran off. As soon as Katrina could no longer hear the soft crunch of footsteps in the snow, she went to finish Yuri off. After noticing Yuri wasn't moving she turned to leave. A soft coo stopped her. She turned around and seen that Yuri was still alive but barely. Katrina decided that no murderer would look the way Yuri did. You know the rest."   
I wasn't shocked or scared, it was more towards disbelief. "And my tail and blue flames?" He told me about how Yuri was impregnated by Satan hence the reason for tail and flames. Apparently Amaimon met with my mom before she left. He used an older version of himself to lock away my power in the ring Mom gave me before she was killed. He said that in order for me to transform completely at a time, I would have to have the want to hurt or kill. Crazy right?


End file.
